DGrayMan: The Dark Game
by Jutaime
Summary: A few years have passed since the Earl and Noah were defeated. After a short time of prosperity the demon, Road Kamelot, awakes to fulfil her family aspirations. New exorcists are recruited to fight the improved weapons known as Akuma and bring peace to t


"Eight… nine…" The man frowned and started counting again. "Nine… there are only nine animals…" He gritted his teeth and stormed to his neighbour's house, rage running through his veins. This was the sixteenth time that damned dog entered his farm and attacked his precious chickens.

He banged the door, threatening to knock it over if his neighbour dared not to answer him. "I swear I'm going to kill that dog of yours!"

The door slowly opened, a thin pale man stood behind the slightly opened piece of wood. "E-excuse me?" He stammered. Confusion on his green tired eyes "You said… my dog?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Your dog keeps attacking my animals!" He was shouting like a mad man, stepping hard on the ground making little holes to it and kicking random objects.

The other man stood there waiting for the farmer to stop his little rage attack. "It's impossible, sir. I found my dog dead three days ago…" He spoke slowly, in a very calm manner.

"Don't try to fo-" The fat farmer was cut shut as his eyes widened in shock. Stepping back he screamed in horror but no one was near to help or at least hear him…

**Opening.**

**Hyde****– Hello**

**Night 1: It'****s a Matter of Pride**

A very energetic boy ran through the forest, his chestnut hair dancing with the wind, a big smile plastered on his face. He laughed from time to time as some small animals stepped out of his way in fear or being kicked. He jumped the fence with great ability, he was used to visit this farm, his family bought several things here every now and then.

"Eh… Sir Nizza!" He looked around quite disappointed of the loneliness of the farm, it was strangely quiet, not even his animals were around. "Ahh… Where are you?!" He knew the old man would get really annoyed if he wandered around the farm without permission. He grinned at the thought, it would be fun.

He explored the whole place with no success, with at deep sigh he turned to leave when something caught his eye. Blood.

"This is..." He looked up from the few drops of red liquid to a corpse in front of him. Blinking a few times he got near the dead bird, a tooth like mark was on its side but surprisingly there was no blood around the wound, like it was all sucked out.

He snapped out of his thoughts as something moved swiftly behind him, a shiver ran down his spine he couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. He quickly turned around to find no one, he gritted his teeth at this "Who's there? Sir Nizza? Is that you?" it was difficult not to stammer. The place was dead silent again.

"Uh, I don't like this…" He shivered and ran out of the farm; he had a bad feeling and his head was ordering him to run away as fast as his legs let him.

Just as he was about to enter the forest a huge round monster appeared, a pentacle on his forehead. The boy took a few steps back before running again to the farm his only chance to hide. It was a huge place with different buildings and some large green fields with short grass, probably destined to plantation.

He was out of breath as he entered the huge barn, his legs trembling from running. The place was dark and cold, the poor boy knew he had dug his own grave entering there, but he figured that too late as there were nowhere else to run.

The monster blown the door, disintegrating it with its bombs, making the delicate but old wood to fly away in tiny but dangerous pieces, some of them reached the boy cutting him, marking his face with long and thin scratches. An almost invisible line of blood travelled from his forehead to his cheeks and then fell to the floor from his chin. The small drops resounded in the monster's head, making it go wild. It glared blood thirstily at the now terrified and injured adolescent. In the blink of an eye, millions of bullets were thrown at him; he could only scream covering his head with his bloody arms.

"_That's it…"_He thought as he held back some tears. It was the first time in his whole life he had felt so weak, so useless. He managed to trail off in his thoughts; he saw his house and his family. He remembered his childhood, his prized good old memories but there was something that soured his very soul, it pained him the fact that he couldn't tell his loved ones to run away, to be safe far away from this desert place. Not to be killed by the "_Akuma"_.

The big explosion lighted the dark place for a few moments; there were no signs of what was once an old barn.

"That was a close one, you're lucky I was around" A friendly voice appeared followed by a soft chuckle.

"Huh? ... I am not dead?" The boy uncovered his head and looked around. There were pieces of wood and straw everywhere, resting on the soft grass under the shinny sun. The place went to its normal self once again, Mr. Nizza's calm farm.

After overcoming his amazement the boy looked up at his saviour who was stretching a hand towards him with a smile on his face. He gladly took it and stood up. "Uh, thank you!"

"It's better for you if you stay inside, go hide somewhere I don't know where all these Akumas came from" The stranger stated with a serious voice.

"Akuma?" He wondered to himself. _"I think I heard about them before… I can't really tell when or where…"_

Another explosion erupted at the distance, covering the sky with black smoke. The boy covered his ears and looked at his companion with questioning eyes, but he only ran away quickly, probably heading to where the loud noise came from.

"Hey! Wait!" He stretched his arm in an useless attempt to reach the stranger's black uniform. He was already too far away and probable too concerned about the Akumas to hear him.

Lonely in the middle of the farm once again, the boy sighed and looked back at the path he took to reach there and was now going to use to go back home.

He walked back taking a last glance at the destroyed barn when a shinny object caught his eye. It was hiding it silvery self behind pieces of wood. The boy picked it up and examined it for a while; it was made of pure silver and probably was very valuable. There was an inscription on its back: "Allen Walker"

Midway back to his house he locket once again to the metallic object on his hand caressing the detailed surface with his thumb. Recalling the moment when this Allen person appeared he wondered what happened exactly, at that moment he was to afraid to actually look up at his assailant.

"Why am I such a damn coward?" Stopping suddenly he kicked a random rock hard which got lost between bushes. "He just jumped in the way and exterminated... that thing… even without knowing me" He gritted his teeth in defeat feeling completely useless and weak for the second time in the day… and probably the second time in his entire life.

The bushes moved behind him and he turned around defiant, not wanting to run away or hide again. He wasn't one of those who are afraid of death or someone who runs away from his problems he considered himself as someone brave.

"Who's there!?" He called out looking at the bushes tightening his grip on the small piece of silver.

Some kind of tentacle came out in a swift move wrapping around his ankle and pulling the boy down making it hit his head hard with the ground, hopefully he was still conscious. The 'thing' dragged him to a clearing, leaving him in the middle of what looked like dead bodies. Standing up quickly he looked stunned at the image in front of him, he could recognise one of those corpses.

"…Mr. Nizza" he almost whispered. Taking a few steps back he kept back a scream and remained quiet, not knowing what to do. He remembered the chicken he found earlier, it had the same markings the farmer Nizza and the rest of the body had. "A vampire?"

The tentacled monster shown itself, blood wringing out of its mouth and its eyes fixed intently on his next victim, the young boy who dared to walk alone through the forest. It was a familiar creature.

"_Akuma"_

Jumping back the boy dodged the monsters attempt of reaching him, he was glad he was the sporty type. Entering to the forest again he used the trees as shields, there was no way of running away, catching up with him was an easy job for the Akuma. He took a thick branch prepared to fight. If he had to die there he would but fighting back and not running.

The Akuma reached for him for a third time with its tentacles, the boy hit it away from him with the branch while walking back. There was no way of hurting the Akuma, no matter how hard he hit the Akuma wouldn't even flinch.

Without knowing the exhausted boy brought the demon near to his house, near his family. Aware of the presence of more people the Akuma throw the boy aside moving towards the small house in the distance.

"THE HELL! CAME BACK HERE" shouting desperately the boy ran to his house yelling and pleading to the beast to stop and leave his family alone, it was no use. Raged he threw he big branch he still held in his hands, hitting the Akumas 'back'. The Akuma continued his way ignoring the boy completely. In his desperate attempt of making the beast stop its attack, he started throwing different objects with no success.

"STOP!" He took out his keys and watched in horror as the Akuma fired at his house.

The shot was blocked and the boy watched amazed at the strange event. As the Akuma continued attacking the strange barrier around the house increased its size and a strange force travelled through the boys body, starting at his hand, at his keys.

One of them was shining proudly, showing its beauty. Changing its size quickly the gold object transformed completely looking more like a sword.

The Akuma turned around recognising that power, it was innocence.

**Ending.**

**Abingdon Boys School – Nephilim**

* * *

Ah, just some random idea I got after reading some Digimon FDD lol. I wanted to say that English isn't my main language and actually I'm taking classes so I need a lot of practice, that's why I'm posting some random story here. If you want to correct something for me, feel free to do it, It will help a lot.

D.gray-man is © Katsura Hoshino.


End file.
